


В болезни и в здравии

by Soul_of_Black_Raven



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Mini, Post-Canon, Rating: PG13, Romance, Sibling Incest, Slash, Slice of Life, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul_of_Black_Raven/pseuds/Soul_of_Black_Raven
Summary: В горе и в радости, в болезни и в здравии, они вместе, несмотря ни на что





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Noctis_Karell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_Karell/gifts).



> Бета: Mritty, Esache, вычитка Rileniya
> 
> AU-постканон, в основном ER, пара матерных слов, инцест без каких либо моральных страданий или кинков на тему. Фик написан в августе 2010, сплошные авторские фаноны, выросшие из другой, ненаписанной макси-истории.
> 
> Про рыбу фугу: https://www.neboleem.net/ryba-fugu.php

1.  
  
Первым обычно ложился Саске. Учитывая, что он был мерзляком, — это стоило бы делать Наруто, но тот вечно задерживался, пропуская обоих Учиха в ванную, а сам ковырялся до одурения с прошениями, поправками к законам, жалобами и прочим. От них его в буквальном смысле слова отдирал Итачи, считавший, что если Хокаге умрёт за работой, это будет и на его, телохранителя, совести. Спустя минут сорок, за которые Саске успевал закоченеть на огромной пустой кровати, сбегать в ванную — сунуть локти под струи горячей воды, а потом кое-как согреть постель, приходил Наруто. Нырял под одеяло, прижимая холодные руки к тёплым бокам и утыкаясь носом в шею, собственнически закидывал ногу на Саске. Тот шипел, отбивался, но неизменно сдавался — от кармы не уйдёшь. Поёрзав, немного смещал закинутую на него ногу и прижимался крепче к Наруто, точно совпадая изгибами тел. К середине ночи, шлёпая босыми ногами по деревянному полу, к ним приходил Итачи, который обычно ложился в соседней комнате, потому что втроём было: «тесно, к тому же вы пихаетесь во сне, а Наруто ещё и храпит». Приходил сомнамбулой, укладывался со свободного края, выдернув из-под брата подушку, и отрубался, притянутый за талию к уже имеющемуся составу «паровозика», чтобы поутру, сонно моргая, понять, что он не в своей постели. И что вопящее нечто, которое он сбил с тумбочки, было не по его душу, но два соседа по койке давно имеют железный иммунитет к самым громким и противным завываниям будильника.  
Уже на кухне, прихлёбывая горячий кофе, мокрый после душа Наруто, имевший дурную привычку не вытираться, с напускной серьёзностью подмечал, что его личный телохранитель, Учиха Итачи, защищает своего господина даже от злобных будильников, а личный секретарь-референт греет ему постель. И сразу утыкался в чашку, чтобы не заржать. После таких заявлений братья мрачно шушукались по углам, строя планы мести: например, насыпать перец в кофе и сахар в рамен, или приклеить к днищу стола печати, страшно воняющие при активизации, а может, приколоть к плащу записки с нецензурными надписями. Наруто неимоверно забавляло, что из вредности Учиха пакостили, словно мелкая нечисть. Как и слухи, что Рокудайме деревни Листа держит при себе демонов. Наруто усмехался, вспоминая все жалобы и сплетни, вываливаемые ему старыми друзьями, и глядя на то, как его «чудища» — великие и ужасные, наводящие страх одним своим именем, жались к нему, заворачиваясь в одеяло по самые уши.  
Как никто другой, он знал, как обращаться с чудовищами.  
  
2.  
  
Рокудайме Узумаки Наруто был против того, чтобы Учиха Саске работал секретарём. Во-первых, не представлял его закабалённым бюрократической волокитой, во-вторых, не пропадать же таким кадрам! Но Учиха был непреклонен. Говорил, что ходить на обычные миссии скучно и это тем более растрата его способностей, миссий А-класса на всех не хватает, да и те, что есть, далеко не всегда дотягивают до того, чтобы заинтересовать самого Учиха Саске. Что в АНБУ он не хочет, потому что там уже заправляет брат, а командиром в спец-отряды не пойдёт, потому что там все идиоты. К тому же у аппарата власти должен быть кто-то с «мозгами и репутацией», поэтому он «просто жизненно необходим уссуратонкачи». Последнее заявление привело к тому, что терпение Хокаге лопнуло, и Саске выставили вон. Пометавшись по кабинету и окончательно дойдя до точки кипения, Наруто отправился в любимый Ичираку и слопал столько рамена, сколько влезло бы в пятерых, а потом ещё немного. После этого вызванной на ковёр Шизуне пришлось лечить несварение желудка и выслушивать проклятья в адрес Саске вперемежку с обещаниями отомстить. Например, запретить ввоз помидоров в Коноху и отправить «тэме» копать картошку на следующие два месяца. Шизуне с видом полного сочувствия кивала и на жалобное: «Он же, тенгу проклятый, на собеседование придёт! Спорю на свою хокагскую шляпу!», — призадумалась.  
— А Вы объявите конкурс на должность секретаря-референта и укажите параметры, в которые Саске-сан не впишется, — Шизуне задумчиво приставила палец к подбородку. — Помнится, даже формулировка была соответствующая… — тут она отчего-то смешалась и, кашлянув, начала суетливо собирать бумаги, разложеные на столе.  
Но было поздно — Наруто загорелся идеей и, вцепившись в её руку, выпалил:  
— Шизуне, ты гений! — после чего порывисто чмокнул в щёку, от чего Шизуне стала пунцовой.  
— Что писать-то?! — не теряя времени, тот уже вооружился ручкой и бумагой. Шизуне ещё раз кашлянула и смущённо пробормотала:  
— Можно дать объявление, в котором будет указан пункт «с подачей кофе»…  
Наруто старательно вывел закорючки, аж высунув кончик языка от усердия. Удивлённо сморгнул:  
— А разве секретарь не должен это делать по умолчанию?  
— Д-да… но это такой обычай… условие, намекающее претендентам на то, что заказчик желает интимные услуги в комплекте… — под конец голос Шизуне сошёл на нет.  
— О, — в глазах Наруто отразилась смесь удивления, интереса, а за ними загорелся и огонёк азарта. — Прикольно!  
Самой Шизуне не приходилось давать такие объявления и тем более по ним устраиваться, она об этом пункте знала от «товарок по цеху». И не то чтобы он её смущал, но… Это было аморально. Хотя, как она заметила, Наруто был далеко не первым Хокаге, имеющим разные дурные привычки.  
— Класс! Так и сделаю!  
Наруто с энтузиазмом взялся за идею, добавив ещё параметры вроде роста и веса (чтобы выгодно оттеняла Хокаге!), длины ног (от коренных зубов, тебаё!) и объёма груди (сиськи не меньше третьего размера!). Чтобы Саске точно неповадно было. Симпатичные юные и не очень девушки, прочитав объявление, повалили на собеседование толпой, и каждую Наруто встречал-привечал как принцессу — Шизуне лишь головой качала, одёргивая себя: «старая кошёлка, нашла из-за чего беспокоиться. Взрослый уже, разберётся», но встретившись с пытливым взглядом Учиха Саске, зашедшим в резиденцию с отчётом, была уже не так уверена в том, правильно ли она поступила, подав Хокаге такую легкомысленную идею.  
Назло Саске тот принял одну красавицу без особых способностей, но вскоре обнаружил, что работать бок о бок с представительницей прекрасного пола, пришедшей исключительно «подавать кофе», хорошо первую неделю. Флиртовать с девушками интересно было на улице мимоходом, в парке или баре, и то — больше шутливо, но не на работе, где всё время завалы. Что уж говорить о более интимных моментах, на которые секретарша не просто надеялась, а активно намекала. Это становилось всё скучнее и утомительнее, а работа двигалась с трудом.  
Наруто не выдержал и, уволив девушку недрогнувшей рукой, вновь объявил о свободной вакансии. К нему в тот же день явился Саске. Принёс справку от врача, где были зафиксированы рост и вес (ну и лось!) и объём грудной клетки, которая как назло соответствовала размеру женского бюста, указанному в пожеланиях нанимателем, да и ноги у Саске были… что надо.  
— Что, даже на «подачу кофе» согласен? — ехидно поинтересовался Наруто.  
— Согласен, — невозмутимо кивнул тот, и у Наруто закралось подозрение, что либо Саске не понимает смысл этого пункта, либо изощрённо над ним издевается. — Но только с одним условием.  
— Да-а? — протянул Наруто, блеснув глазами и предвкушая, как получит повод выиграть у соперника и этот раунд. — И каким?  
— Ты возьмёшь моего брата в телохранители, а меня будешь время от времени отправлять на миссии, подходящие моему уровню — джонина экстра-класса.  
— Это уже два условия! И, между прочим, Итачи хороший капитан АНБУ, а с тобой … От меня весь народ разбежится!  
— Вот именно! — самодовольно улыбнулся Саске.  
  
Через неделю Наруто нашёл в карте Саске запись медкомиссии о профнепригодности. Эксперименты Орочимару и Мадары, использование Мангекё и последний их бой пять лет назад сказались на здоровье друга самым плачевным образом. По сути, эта запись перечёркивала и «уровень джонина экстра-класса», и соответствующие этому уровню миссии. Чистить пруды и выгуливать собачек Саске, понятное дело, не хотелось, да и сопровождать толстосумов из пункта А в пункт Б — тоже: амбиции были против. Хокаге теперь понимал, почему Учиха Саске скрыл от него этот «приговор» и выдвигал условия. Узумаки Наруто оказался перед непростым выбором…  
И он его сделал.  
  
Начальником АНБУ стал Хьюга Неджи, Итачи разжился новой должностью, а в резиденции теперь околачивалось в три раза меньше народа, и донимали Хокаге только по очень важным делам, и то — с половиной отлично справлялся Учиха Саске.  
Как и с подачей кофе.  
  
3.  
  
Когда Хокаге начинал «пороть фигню», на него снисходило «удар-папкой-для-вправления-мозгов-но-дзюцу» от самого Учиха Саске или что-нибудь другое в том же духе. Как впоследствии выяснил Наруто, Саске неспроста вытребовал должность телохранителя Хокаге для Итачи. За некую плату тот закрывал глаза на посягательства брата на своё начальство. В пределах разумного, понятное дело.  
  
Саске прикрыл дверь в спальню Итачи и вынул из-под футболки шуршащий бумажный пакет, в который обычно заворачивали данго.  
— Сегодня я сверху, — категорично заявил он, кладя на стол свёрток и оборачиваясь к брату.  
— С какой стати?  
— У меня задница не казённая! — в голосе слышалось праведное возмущение, вызывавшее у Итачи желание рассмеяться. — А мы никак не договоримся по первому дополнению! — яростно воскликнул Саске и осёкся, обернувшись: не слышит ли его виновник бед.  
— Что, Наруто-кун отказался отрядить людей на миссию по добыче семян новых сортов помидоров? — Итачи едва сдерживал ехидную улыбку. О сути спора он знал от самого Наруто, который, в свою очередь, приходил жаловаться и утешаться к нему. Но подкалывать брата доставляло Итачи отдельное удовольствие.  
— А вот не надо…  
— Саске.  
— А?  
С показным спокойствием Итачи перевернул страницу книги и мысленно прикинул, сколько ещё будет упорствовать Наруто и сколько понадобится «дружеских спаррингов» этим двоим без его вмешательства для достижения компромисса. Может, стоит у Саске попросить что-то вместо данго? А то Наруто тоже не скупился на плату: ни на сладкое, ни на ласки.  
— Давай сходим в кафе. И Наруто позовём. Я хочу онигири и чтобы вы наконец помирились, а то я тоже не казённый.  
  
4.  
  
Покушаться на Каге редко кто решался. А на Хокаге-джинчурики и подавно — любой наёмник по его душу превращался в самоубийцу. Увы, и такие находились. Итачи выполнял свою работу исправно, но и на старуху бывает проруха. В один из таких случаев, перетрудившись с использованием шарингана, он оказался в больнице. Цунаде вылечила мучившую его долгие годы болезнь, прописала медикаментозное лечение и процедуры, которые должны были поддерживать Итачи в форме, но вот с последствиями от использования мангекё поделать ничего не могла. Итачи оставалось только отдыхать, восстанавливая силы.  
Долго валяться в госпитале он не любил, и Наруто с Саске забрали его домой. За раненым в их отсутствие присматривала нанятая медсестра, в то время как на плечи Саске ложилась тройная забота: секретаря, телохранителя и… Итачи зарывался в подушки по ночам, чтобы не слышать невнятного полуматерного бормотания брата, едва различимого за низкими стонами Наруто. Его сексуальный аппетит никуда не делся, и Саске приходилось отдуваться за двоих. Не то чтобы это Итачи расстраивало или нервировало. Сил даже на эротические фантазии не было. Просто они шумели… сильно.  
Так он себя убеждал.  
  
В остальное время, когда Наруто не был завален по самые полоски на щеках делами, он ухаживал за своим «чудовищем» вместе с Саске — ему нравилось их баловать, этих жёстких и мрачных, а под клановой маской — намного более эмоциональных и чувствительных, иногда таких капризных Учиха.  
Итачи заставлял их носить себя в туалет, доставать виноград и яблоки определённого сорта из другой страны, готовить комплексный обед из рыбы фугу и читать книжки вслух. В общем, всячески о нём заботиться, холить и лелеять, как высокородного даймё. Обычно не позволяющий себе никаких излишеств, во время болезней он позволял себе дать слабину, делался придирчивым и так дурнел характером, что Саске рядом с ним казался ангелом.  
С ядовитой рыбкой и добыванием фруктов справлялся Наруто, Кьюби и техника хирайшин были ему в помощь, с остальным — Саске. Но однажды они волей случая поменялись местами, и Наруто понёс Итачи в туалет.  
Поставив «больного», который уже вполовину был не так немощен, как выглядел, перед унитазом, Наруто собрался было отвернуться, как Итачи вежливо, но настойчиво кашлянул.  
— Что?  
— Штаны сними.  
— Может, тебе ещё и подержать?  
— Может, — мягко отозвался Итачи.  
  
Саске наливал себе томатный сок, когда услышал… нет, не вопли, Итачи почти никогда не кричал. Это было полузадушенное и отчего-то очень хриплое:  
— Наруто! Я попросил подержать, а не подрочить!  
— Упс, ну извини, рефлекс.  
Саске сложился пополам от смеха, а потому прослушал, как немощный Учиха Итачи с поистине праведным возмущением каркнул:  
— Руки, — и, судя по звукам, отправил Наруто одним ударом в нокаут, после чего, громко вбивая подошвы ног в деревянный пол, гордо удалился.  
  
С озадаченным видом склонившись над другом, Саске ощупывал белобрысый затылок. Вроде цел, просто вырубило. Итачи не стал бы калечить, даже в своём дурном настроении, но мало ли… головой ударился. Хотя этот уссуратонкачи давно ушибленный.  
Из-за угла выглянул Итачи с печатью легкой озабоченности на лице. Нахмурился и неловко переступил с ноги на ногу.  
— Что, теперь не только подержать, но и подрочить? — Саске ухмыльнулся. Ну конечно, «рефлексы» Наруто успели сделать своё чёрное дело, и теперь брат изнывал от совсем иного беспокойства.  
Лицо Итачи стало непроницаемым.  
— Глупый маленький брат.  
Что именно он имел этим в виду, Итачи так и не пояснил, только проскользнул обратно в туалет под насмешливым взглядом Саске.  
  
Наруто все эти выкрутасы смиренно терпел. Потому что кто лучше джинчурики знает, что демонам тоже иногда надо выплеснуть дурь. А то если они взбесятся, шишкой на голове и новой мозолью на руке уже не отделаешься.  
  
5.  
  
Учиха Саске сидел за столиком летнего кафе и, потягивая сок из высокого стакана, хмуро пялился на проходящих мимо девушек. В разгар июля большинство из них щеголяло в топиках, коротеньких шортах и юбочках, оголявших стройные крепкие ноги, или в платьях с глубокими разрезами на бёдрах и с невероятными декольте, от которых начинала кружиться голова.  
Иногда знаменитого мстителя Конохи охватывала тоска. Она продолжалась недолго и ни во что не выливалась, но в минуты своего пика грызла отчаянно. Несмотря на то, что он давно отдал своё сердце двум мужчинам, что-то, заложенное в глубинных инстинктах, требовало кого-то покорять и защищать. Обладать кем-то хрупким, податливо-покорным. Не тряпкой безвольной, но женственной и нежной девушкой. Она не будет оттачивать на нём своё ехидство и клановые техники или пытаться намять ему бока, а потом, хлюпая разбитым носом, заявлять: «пиздец тебе, Саске» — или: «пошли трахаться!»  
Ни Наруто, ни Итачи не тянули на хрупких, покорных и женственных. Да и вообще… С ними всё иначе.  
Рядом плюхнулся Наруто, обмахиваясь шляпой Каге.  
— Жара невъебенная, у меня скоро яйца усохнут!  
Саске скосил глаза. Вот да, ругаться матом она тоже не будет.  
Хотя нет, как исключение всем запросам, он бы пережил… Анко. Может быть. Некоторое время. Хотя Митараши — это Наруто в юбке, но с ещё более скверными характером и манерами, да ещё змеи… Это — хуже, чем порно без правил. Не-не-не.  
Хината… хороша. Но мямля. И вечно в обморок грохается при виде Наруто. Это уже излишне.  
Саске невольно задумался.  
— Эй! — Наруто помахал рукой перед его носом. — Заснул, что ли?  
— Не мешай, я мечтаю.  
— Мм? О чём это? Подожди… Саске, ты умеешь мечтать?  
— Не понял...  
— Ну, как это… Цель — для крутых и избранных, мечты — для идиотов, — подражая, Наруто сцепил пальцы у лица в замок, как любил это делать Саске.  
— Хн… Именно так я не говорил.  
— Но подразумевал!  
Саске недовольно посмотрел на друга. Судя по выражению счастливой морды, тот совершил только что разоблачение века.  
— Так о чём же ты  _мечтаешь_? — сладким голосом пропел Наруто.  
— О женщине, — мстительно-честно ответил Саске и с удовольствием отметил, как вытянулось лицо напротив.  
— В смысле?  
— В прямом.  
— А как же…  
— Это совсем,  _совсем_  другое,— с видом умудрённого опытом человека произнёс Саске и добавил, наслаждаясь эффектом, — тебе не понять.  
Как раз понять его мог бы именно Наруто, в подростковом возрасте слывший страшным юбочником. Может, и враки были, навеянные репутацией первых двух учителей, но девушек Наруто любил. В отличие от Итачи, который ни разу не выразил большей, чем вежливое внимание, заинтересованности к представительницам прекрасного пола.  
Другой вопрос, что после возвращения братьев Учиха в Коноху — любил не долго.  
— Ты покойник, Саске, — жестко отчеканил Наруто и нахлобучил шляпу на голову.  
— Пока что я живой, и у меня, как у мужчины, есть естественные потребности, — с серьёзным видом заливал Саске. Его откровенно несло, потому что в иной ситуации он бы не стал говорить всего этого Наруто. Тем более так.  
— Удушу…  
— Только не ты, Узумаки. Я хочу умереть… на груди у Цунаде.  
— Что?!  
— Ну не всё же тебе по ней сохнуть, — Саске подпёр кулаком подбородок и, оставаясь всё таким же серьёзным и чрезмерно искренним, продолжил, — задохнуться в декольте этой женщины… сказка, а не смерть!  
«Причём — кошмарная сказка», — добавил он, но только про себя.  
Блефовать Саске умел как никто. Даже Мадару сумел в своё время обвести вокруг пальца, что уж говорить о доверчивом друге, ревнивом, а сейчас ещё и с расплавившимися от жары мозгами?  
— Ты что, серьёзно?!  
— Да, Наруто. Как никогда.  
Хотя, пожалуй, и у него мозги от жары потекли, но об этом он подумал сильно позже…  
  
Возвращаясь вечером домой, Саске всё ещё пребывал в тяжёлой меланхолии. На красивого молодого Учиха давно уже никто не зарился. Репутация плюс… репутация. В общем, поклонниц у него сильно поуменьшилось.  
Саске открыл дверь, разулся и протопал в гостиную. Где и замер. На диване сидела дивной красоты девушка: высокая, статная, облачённая в дорогое кимоно с широким оби, со множеством шпилек в густых чёрных волосах, собранных высоко и открывающих длинную, изящную шею. Девушка обернулась — идеальный овал лица, глубокие бархатные глаза и точёная линия рта. Белил, правда, многовато, и что-то до боли знакомое угадывалось в чертах и во взгляде. Саске, обалдевший от такого видения, застыл, не зная, что делать. Девушка сложила руки на коленях, вежливо поклонилась и произнесла… низким мужским голосом:  
— Добрый вечер, Саске. Как прошёл день?  
— Итачи?..  
— Нет, мой глупый младший брат, дух жены Первого.  
— Она была рыжая!  
— Вот и я о том же.  
Саске помолчал, ничего не понимая. Сделал несколько шагов в сторону брата.  
— А почему ты…  
— Это тебе от Наруто, — пояснил Итачи. — Подарок, — добавил он, уловив недоумение.  
— Какой ещё подарок?! Ты о чём?  
— Не знаю. Сам у него спроси. Он там что-то про «естественные мужские потребности» говорил.  
Саске едва не зарычал. Да что Наруто себе позволяет!  
Рядом с Саске вдруг оказался Итачи, ловкий, грациозный и обманчиво-недоступный за слоями одежды и краски. Коснулся его разгорячённого от возмущения лица прохладной ладонью, от которой приятно пахло пудрой, потянул за собой на диван и, усадив, стал неторопливо всего гладить. «Как строптивую лошадь», — мелькнула и потухла мысль. От нежных и ласковых прикосновений Саске задрожал, захлёбываясь от предвкушения: вот оно, вот! От мягкого прикосновения губ к губам, переросшего в трепетный и волнительный поцелуй, в солнечном сплетении налилось жаром, ударило горячей волной ниже, и в следующую минуту Саске лапал брата, такого покорного и истончающего женскую чувственность, за руки, плечи, бёдра, грудь — он мысленно возликовал, — нетерпеливо разматывая оби и жадно целуя подставленную шею.  
Когда Саске повалил брата на пол и уже начал буквально рвать на нём — ней? — одежду, привычно кусая почти до крови, Итачи вдруг отстранился и покачал головой. Ещё не выпавшие из волос заколки тихо звякнули.  
— Аккуратней, Саске.  
— Что… — уже плохо соображая от возбуждения, просипел тот.  
— Если ты будешь обходиться со мной непочтительно… — Итачи слегка нахмурился, видимо, припоминая точные слова, — «с дамой не по-мужски», то тебя постигнет участь «подачи кофе».  
Кивок головой в сторону, и Саске с ужасом обнаружил висящую на вбитом в стену гвоздике вешалку с платьем, по типу того, что видел он на девушках у кафе, и кружевной пояс с чулками.  
— Это мне? — тупо переспросил Саске.  
— Да, — скорбный голос Итачи заставил Саске покрыться мурашками.  
— З-зачем?  
Итачи потупился, скрывая выражение глаз:  
— Он сказал что-то про свои «естественные мужские потребности»…  
В дверь внезапно позвонили. Саске вскинулся, не успев осознать сказанное.  
— Кто это?  
— Наверное, Цунаде-сама, — спокойно ответил Итачи, выползая из-под Саске и направляясь к двери.  
— Она зачем тут?  
— Наруто позвал. Сказал — по делу.  
— Делу?!  
Итачи пожал плечами, придерживая кимоно у груди:  
— Что-то про удушение говорил… и что он про тебя всё рассказал Цунаде. Эй, глупый ма... ты куда?  
Но того уже и след простыл, лишь хлопнула створка окна.  
  
В квартиру вошёл Наруто, ведя под ручки Цунаде.  
— Ну и где ваш больной? — спросила она, оглядываясь. Наруто выразительно глянул на Итачи. Тот кивнул на окно.  
— Учиха, что у тебя за вид? — Цунаде с любопытством и недоумением разглядывала его.  
— Мы тут репетировали.  
— Что?  
Отпустив локоть Цунаде, Наруто весело переглянулся с Итачи:  
— Да так, — и шагнул к нему, уже безудержно смеясь, уткнувшись в набеленную шею, а тот лишь улыбался краешком губ, но это было не менее выразительно, чем смех Наруто, — исполняли тайные желания господина Саске.  
— Э-э… — Цунаде нахмурилась, понимая, что она явно чего-то не понимает… Но с этими ребятами вечно так. — Мне кажется, он не оценит.  
Наруто оскалился в хитрющей улыбке, обнимая сообщника за талию и без стеснения целуя в шею:  
— Не волнуйся, бабуля. Он уже оценил.  
  
6.  
  
Они сидели перед телевизором на старом диване: Наруто посередине, братья по бокам. Саске всё ещё дулся на них за ту выходку, но уже по инерции. Наруто валялся на коленях Итачи, закинув ноги на своего второго любовника, и тихо мурчал от прикосновений пальцев, перебирающих его волосы.  
— Наруто, у тебя ноги воняют, — буркнул Саске.  
— Я только из ванной, — лениво возразил тот, потершись щекой о колено Итачи.  
— Значит, это ноги Итачи.  
— Мы с Наруто вышли из ванной вместе, — мягко ответил на выпад младшего брата старший и на непристойное хихиканье Наруто шутливо хлопнул того по бедру.  
— Может, это твои ноги, а, Саске? — Наруто приоткрыл один глаз и покосился на своего секретаря «с подачей кофе».  
Саске нахмурился.  
— Я не…  
— Ты так и не пошёл после нас в ванную, — как бы между прочим заметил Итачи.  
— Правда? — Наруто с наигранным удивлением поглядел сначала на одного, потом на другого Учиха. — Так давай помоем его. И ноги, и всё остальное!  
Саске отвернулся.  
— Я как-нибудь уж сам.  
Но его уже подхватил Наруто и, не взирая на возмущение, тяжело перекинул через плечо.  
— Ты такой напряжённый! А вдруг судорога, утонешь?  
— У меня есть отличный гель, — в тон Наруто откликнулся на идею Итачи и тоже поднялся с дивана, — и много других вещей и техник, способствующих лучшему расслаблению. Идите в ванную, я сейчас принесу всё необходимое из спальни.  
Саске спрятал лицо за чёлкой, опустив голову: слишком уж откровенно сверкали глаза, и губы кривились в улыбке.  
Как же легко эти двое покупались на его провокации!  
И, кажется, он знал, что это будут за гель и «вещи, способствующие расслаблению».  
  
7.  
  
Наруто приходит домой около двух. Поздно это или рано — он не думает. Отупляющая, нудная боль давит на шею и плечи; ноги и руки — чужие. Он не разувается, шаркает вглубь, на ходу стягивая плащ сразу вместе с джонинским жилетом, застревает в рукавах и весь путь до кухни раздражённо, но вяло сражается с одеждой. Скинув верхний слой и обувь, тяжело плюхается на продавленное сидение дивана, устало трёт ладонями лицо. И, откинувшись на спинку, запрокидывает голову. Тут же чертыхается, понимая, что надо встать, поставить чайник. Надо...  
Наруто дурно.  
Он стоит над раковиной, упершись в керамические края дрожащими руками, и тяжело дышит, пока закипает пузатый чайник.  
Наруто не знает, что его доканывает больше: работа, немыслимая жара или отсутствие Итачи и Саске.  
Чайник свистит.  
Залив кипятком быстрозаваримый рамен, который чудом спасся от рук обоих Учиха, ратующих за здоровое питание, на которое толком ни у кого не хватало времени, он роняет голову в сложенные на столе руки и ждёт...  
  
Саске открывает дверь, тяжело навалившись на неё. Топчется у порога, стягивая с ног обувь, и, прихрамывая, идёт внутрь. В коридоре темно, но впереди горит свет. Впереди — это на кухне: он уже представляет, что увидит, поэтому заснувший перед остывшим раменом Наруто не удивляет.  
Саске обходит стол и включает чайник.  
Сил снять с себя грязный жилет, пропитавшийся потом и чужой запёкшейся кровью, у него нет.  
Силы находятся у Наруто. Очнувшись и бесшумно встав, ничего не говоря, он неловко и аккуратно стягивает с него часть джонинской униформы — Саске морщится, но не сопротивляется. Вслед за жилетом на пол летят водолазка и окровавленные бинты. Пальцы легонько пробегаются по ране — не опасная, но в таком месте, где заживать будет долго: малейшее движение — и снова расходится. Наруто обрабатывает раны и ушибы — специально научился простеньким дзюцу у Сакуры и прошёл курс первой помощи. Завтра они обязательно обратятся к медикам. Завтра, не сегодня.  
Благодарно кивнув, Саске, перевязанный чистыми, пахнущими медикаментами и мазью бинтами, берёт в руку кружку с чаем, налитым ему предупредительным Наруто, и, откинув голову на спинку, замирает. Тот садится рядом, бережно обхватывает кисть свободной руки и гладит тонкую кожу большим пальцем. Он думает, что Саске не хватает наручей: в целях безопасности и просто потому, что ему идёт. Он накрывает ладонью веки Саске и пускает по ним чакру: она прохладная, успокаивает горящие сухие глаза, проникая под кожу и растекаясь по мышцам, помогает расслабиться всему телу. Его собственная дурнота в эти минуты ослабевает и отходит на задний план.  
Чашка чая медленно стынет.  
  
Итачи входит бесшумно, но его чакра, пульсирующая болезненно, нервно, вливается усталой волной вперёд него. Он застывшим взглядом смотрит на обувь брата несколько секунд, пока до него доходит, чьи они, и бледно улыбается. Бредёт на кухню.  
Привалившись к косяку, он смотрит на Наруто и Саске, втиснувшихся вдвоём на узкий, короткий диван. По полу раскидана одежда, которую Итачи поднимает и забрасывает в ванную. Ему хочется отмыться от затхлого духа камер допроса, но сил нет, и потому он лишь садится за стол, съедает остывший рамен и выпивает прохладный зелёный чай, уже налитый в кружку брата.  
Наруто и Саске просыпаются практически одновременно, словно включаются в мир, как лампочка по щелчку кнопки.  
Итачи смотрит на них устало. Ему пришлось заменять Яманака на допросе, копаться в чужом сознании. Итачи это дело не очень любит, а копаться в голове у серийного маньяка с целой вязанкой отклонений, насильника и убийцу детей, — даже для шиноби слишком. Трое суток наедине, десятки убийств, которые пришлось просмотреть от и до.  
— Я скучал, — Наруто приподнимается, бегло осматривая Итачи, сидящего к нему в пол оборота. И хотя взгляд направлен лишь на него, реплика относится и к Саске. Поэтому оба улыбаются чуть заметно, благодарно.  
— Как всё прошло?  
Итачи морщится, качает головой.  
— Отчёт принесёт Морино.  
В этот момент Наруто уже обнимает его, и Итачи утыкается носом в чёрный хлопок водолазки. Жуткая головная боль кажется не такой уж сильной, хочется вдобавок к объятьям стиснуть руку брата, чтобы отпустило окончательно.  
Тяжёлый, паршивый август выдался у них.  
Саске полулежит на диване и смотрит на них из-под ресниц. Ему спокойно от того, что он дома, и с ним все, кто это место и делают Домом. Болящая рана теперь напоминает ему, что он жив, и его охватывает желание защищать этих двоих. Наруто и Итачи, а не каких-то мифических прекрасных принцесс. В голове вертятся неприличные мысли, отзываясь воспоминаниями о прикосновениях, запахах, тихих и громких стонах, и волнительная дрожь пробегает по коже, оседает в кончиках пальцев, но сил реагировать нет.  
— Пошли, — Наруто делает приглашающий жест рукой, — вас надо помыть.  
— И тебя.  
— И меня.  
Наруто склоняет голову набок и наконец улыбается.  
  
Вымывшись, они валятся на одну кровать, не в силах даже натянуть на себя тонкое покрывало. С тумбочки доносится размеренное тиканье будильника, кондиционер приятно холодит кожу, а за окном вместе с перламутровой зарей начинается новый день.

**Author's Note:**

> арт by Gari Weasel  
> Плюшевый пятнистый зверик из фика "De profundis" http://archiveofourown.org/works/9133975
> 
>  


End file.
